Handheld devices, such as cell phones and PDAs, have made drastic technological advances in the past decade. Today's handheld devices offer users a wide range of functionality. This functionality is enabled in part by handheld devices utilizing increasingly sophisticated RF transmission schemes.
In many modern transceivers, RF transmission schemes have moved from a vector modulation to a polar modulation transmission approach. Polar modulation modulates independently both the magnitude and phase of a signal to be transmitted resulting in a number of possible advantages ranging from power savings to increased transmission bandwidth.